<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Alive by Flaming_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625458">Stay Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen'>Flaming_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Hamilton au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira is their child, Angst, Character Death, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Narukami family au, Song fic, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is he breathing!? Akira! Is he going to survive? Did you know!?” He glared at Yu, noticing him ever so slightly flinch. </p><p>“Papa...I’m sorry for forgetting what you taught me.” Akira grabbed his arm before his thoughts strayed. He shook his head and held him tightly. </p><p>“Akira… my son.” Stay alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Hamilton au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really can't bother to do summaries this late so going with the old fashion quote. Anyway, this is for this idea I had of a hamilton au which I'm currently animating first burn but thought I'll do stay alive as a fic cause why not. Also that one Narukami family au in here cause why not. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay alive </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay alive </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He races out of the car into the hospital. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be happening, please don’t let this happen. </span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathes heavily standing at the reception, millions of thoughts flooding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my son!” He shouts. The reception opens answers making him run towards that hallway. He looks around surprised to see them all waiting there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narukami/Senpai!” They shout. Relief floods him. They were still there for him even after the pamphlet made light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well everyone but a certain brunette. He turns to Rise silently asking her about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke on his way.” Rise reassures him. He lets out a breath. He knows he’ll come but after everything, he isn’t sure if Yosuke wants to face him. He still remembers the devastated expression on his face as he read the pamphlet over and over. He still remembers the way his wind set fire to the dry grass nearby. How he dropped the letters in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Narukami” The doctor calls for him. He turns to the investigation team all giving him sad looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here. We’ll always be here.” Yukiko reassures him. They nod in reassurance but he notices them still hurt by what he did. He doesn’t stay on that thought for long following the doctor inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside he’s greeted with a horrific sight. His son, in pain, blood covering his clothing, and his eyes filled with tears. The doctor starts talking in the background but all he can focus on is Akira’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is he alive.” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you have to understand the bullet entered just above his hip and logged in his right arm. I’m doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived.” His eyes are wide. He couldn’t help but remember how Nanako was in a hospital a few years ago. He remembered Nanako how she survived that time, and he started praying that by some miracle he would be saved too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-d-dad” Akira called out weakly. His voice rasped and quiet. “Akira!” He shouted in surprise. His eyes started tearing up as Akira wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! I did exactly what you said I held my head up high. I-” Yu held him closer, quieting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh. I know, I know.” Everything was going to be okay. He had to make sure Akira conserved his energy.  He slowly lowered Akira back to his bed, not letting go of his hand. “Even before we got to ten-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh. Please conserve your energy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was aiming for the sky…”  Yu rested Akira's hand to his head whispering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your energy and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay alive </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Never in his life would it have according to him that Akira would ever go duel. He thought as he ran around the hospital.  He hoped it wasn’t that bad, remembering the stupid duel Yu made him attend so long ago. That one ended with only a small injury. He prayed about how it was for his Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke!” He hears Rise shout to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Rise!” He went to hug her. She's the only one that’s been through his side through all this. He looked behind her only to be greeted by the rest of the investigation team. He resented them even though he knew it wasn’t any of their faults. Yu never did anything with them though he wondered if even that is true. He shook his head. He couldn’t focus on that right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Akira.” They all started to stare at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're in that room.” Rise said. He looked at the rest of the team. Naoto spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel about senpai, but please don’t let it take priority. Akira is more important at the moment.” He gulped putting his hand on the nob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this senpai,” Kanji said while the rest also shared words of encouragement. Yosuke smiled turning the doorknob only to be greeted with a horrific sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” He never expected that much blood on Akira’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yosuke.” Yu quietly said sobbing. He was reminded then of that night at the hospital. He got closer to their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he breathing!? Akira! Is he going to survive? Did you know!?” He glared at Yu, noticing him ever so slightly flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa...I’m sorry for forgetting what you taught me.” Akira grabbed his arm before his thoughts strayed. He shook his head and held him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira… my son.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay alive  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We played the piano.” Akira quietly recalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I taught you piano,” Yosuke recalls the way they both played. The way he taught him all those years ago. Yu, also recalling, starts sobbing harder next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered that one day before so many things happened. The way Yosuke took him away from his work only to show him Akira’s rap. Akira was only nine then….He's grown so much since then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put your hands on mine,” Akira whispered. Yosuke remembered fondly the way he guided Akira's hands through the piano keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed the melody every time.” Yosuke pointed out, earning a small strained laugh from Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha Ha, I always changed the line.” Akira smiled tears straining his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh I know, I know,” Yosuke said gently, trying to stop Akira. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t like how this was going. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always changed the line.” Akira sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know I know” Yosuke held him tightly whispering in Akira's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Un deux toi quarte</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cinq six sept huit neuf</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>good</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu stood to the side quietly sobbing to himself as they both sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Un deux toi quarte</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>C</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>inq six sept</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Huit neuf</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sept huit neuf-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sept huit…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKIRA!” A loud cry could be heard through the hallway. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>